nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Cahbaet
Items > Lore Books Text The History of Cahbaet The city of Cahbaet is younger than Erothin and is assumed to have been founded just in the second aeon. The city of Cahbaet is mostly pagan in character. Only very few citizens believe in the Gods. Historians suppose that that is how Cahbaet was founded. The fortress of the Normans on the Erod, from which Erothin arose later, was conquered by unities of the Gods and the Alemanni. Nonetheless there were still many Normans who didn't acknowledge the belief and the reign of the Gods. Many Normans left the area around Salathin and the Erod to seek cover in the northern provinces where there was less influence of the Gods than in other parts of Nehrim. The green plains of the north were very fertile in the summer, giving the dwellers there plenty to eat. To protect the plains, the Normans constructed a fortress on the slopes of the mountain Anku which is still supposed to have the great halls of the dwarven kings within it. Enclosed by a valley and located on a mountain face, the fortress of Cahbaet was created which was very well protected from hostile attacks due to its location. In the course of the centuries, more and more farmers gathered around the large bastion, and thus the fortress was expanded by the creation of city rings. After the downfall of Narathzul Arantheal, Chancellor Barateon took the reign over Erothin and the area around the Erod. He was neutral towards the Gods - in contrary to Erodan before him - so the people of Cahbaet had less against the rule of Baratheon than that of the Gods. In the year 14 after Treomar, Baratheon moved towards the North with a little army to expand his area of reign, but the citizens of Cahbaet joined up with the warlord instead of opposing him. After years of resisting the rule of the Gods, the Normans of the northern town were tired of battles. In the year 960 after Tremoar, Barateon appointed his governor Taranor to rule the town. Though after all the years of Barateon's tax-collectors taking the food from the northern province, Taranor refused to tolerate the exploitation of Cahbaet by Erothin's troops and in the year 987 he declared the independence of the Northrealm. After Marschall Taranor renounced himself from the Middlerealm and Chancellor Barateon and declared the independence of the Northrealm, Barateon began the invasion of the latter. Although they were slowed by the difficult geographical circumstances of the Dead Pass, the chancellor's troops could take control of the village of Mortram and the fortress of Darlan, though suffering many a loss, whereupon Taranor's troops retreated back to Cahbaet. Since there were many food reserves, the town could resist the siege of the Middlerealm for a long time. Using siege engines, the besiegers were able to set fire to the outer areas of the town. The gate, however, is still held by Taranor. Notes Category:Books